Halloween For The Straw Hats
by Nae Sin
Summary: A Holiday fic for the upcoming holiday. LuNa of course. 1 OC but he's hardly seen. Enjoy and happy Halloween! .
1. Chapter 1

Halloween For The Straw Hats- Accidents Or On Purpose?

It was a normal day as the Thousand Sunny sailed toward an autumn island.

The crew onboard was just hanging around with nothing to do.

No Marines, no storms, no problems… except one.

That one little problem grew until…

"LUFFY!"

Sanji kicked the captain straight in the head causing Luffy to hit the deck.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" Sanji bellowed angrily.

Luffy sat up as everyone looked over except for Nami.

_-Flashback-_

Luffy walked over to Nami who was sitting down and reading one of her navigation books.

"Hey Nami." Luffy said to the navigator.

"What?"

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I'm reading, Luffy."

Luffy pouted and said.

"I meant doing something fun!"

Nami looked up at Luffy and plainly said.

"I am. I'm reading."

"That's not fun though." Luffy said waving his arms around.

"I don't feel like doing anything else, Luffy."

Nami went back to reading her book as Luffy stared at her.

He then sighed and was about to turn away.

Suddenly, the ship lurched cause of the waves.

Everyone looked around and gasped at what they saw.

The lurch had caused Luffy to trip forward into Nami.

That wasn't the thing that made them gasp though.

Luffy had fallen, and his face had touched Nami's, causing their lips to kiss.

Nami grew red in the face as Luffy just stared surprised.

_-End Of Flashback-_

Nami was still red in the face as Luffy ran away from the furious Sanji.

"It was an accident, Sanji!"

"Like Hell it was!"

"It was!"

Luffy quickly climbed the crow's nest and Sanji yelled upward.

"If you ever step another step near Nami-san, I'll flatten you!"

Everyone stared from Sanji, to where Luffy was, and then to Nami.

"It was just an accident though." Usopp said quietly.

"It was a beautiful one though." Franky said happily.

"This might be interesting." Robin said with a small smile.

"I hope Luffy's okay!" Chopper said scared.

"I'm sure Luffy is alright, but Love Cook isn't." Zoro said with a smirk.

Nami was growing more red in the face as she overheard the others.

Sanji looked over at Nami and said.

"It was just an accident, right Nami-san?"

"…"

"Nami-san?"

"…"

"I think she's speechless." Usopp said to Sanji.

"I wonder if that was an accident…" Franky said curiously.

Nami's face turned crimson at that and she stood up.

Franky flinched and braced himself, but Nami just calmly walked into her room.

But she didn't calmly close the door, she slammed it.

* * *

Luffy was leaning against the windowsill as he looked down to see everyone looking at Nami. 

"It was just an accident though. Why did they make such a big deal about my head hitting Nami's?"

Luffy scratched his head in confusion and waited until Sanji was gone to climb back down.

Everyone then turned their attention to Luffy.

"Are you okay, Luffy?"

"That was beautiful, Mugiwara!"

"Not bad, Captain-san."

"Am I the only one who thinks this wasn't good?"

"Hey Luffy, try to do it on purpose next time!"

Luffy stared at the others and tilted his head. "It was just an accident though."

Zoro started to laugh and Franky joined in.

"You call that an accident? That's classic!"

Luffy stared at the two in confusion and said.

"All we did was hit heads."

"Huh?" Everyone said plainly.

* * *

Nami was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. 

"Did Luffy do that on purpose and used the lurch as an excuse? No, Luffy's too dumb to come up with that."

Nami raised a hand and covered her eyes.

"Maybe it was an accident then? Probably, but… Luffy kissed me! Even if it was an accident, he still kissed me!"

Nami sat up and sighed as she looked out the window.

"It must have been an accident, he didn't kiss me, we just hit our heads that's all."

Nami stood up and walked over to her desk, picked up a pen and started on another map.

She found out however, that she couldn't concentrate on any of the maps.

Her mind kept on going back to Luffy.

"We didn't… it wasn't…" Nami never finished any of those sentences before Sanji called out a while later.

"Lunch Time!"

Nami stood up and walked to the kitchen to try and tried to forget what had happened.

* * *

Nami entered the dining room and the first thing she noticed was that everyone was staring at her. 

"What?"

"Nothing." They all said.

Nami sat down and noticed that Luffy wasn't in the room.

Zoro caught her looking to where Luffy usually sits and said.

"Luffy's in the crow's nest so Sanji can't kill him."

Nami looked over at Zoro and then stared down at her plate, shrugged and began to eat.

Sanji sat down and they finally had a quiet meal where they didn't have to yell or shout at Luffy.

Robin looked at Nami and then rasied her glass to Sanji.

"Cook-san, could you get me some more?"

Sanji's eyes became hearts as usual and took the glass to the kitchen.

Zoro smirked and quietly muttered to Franky.

"Good thing we took the drinks."

Franky grinned and nodded happily.

"So Nami, what happened between you and Luffy?"

Zoro asked and was replied by a harsh glare from Nami.

"Nothing happened. The ship just lurched and Luffy lost his balance and fell."

"I've never seen Luffy trip before though."

Nami glared at Zoro who was grinning happily.

"There's a first time for anything."

"Including kissing your captain." Franky added.

"Including kissing your cap- hey!" Nami said and then shouted.

Franky started laughing until he felt Nami's glare and quieted down.

"Anyway, nothing happened." Nami said returning to her meal.

"Except for you two kissing." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Except for us two kiss- hey! Knock it off!" Nami shouted angrily.

Zoro just replied with a laugh and went back to eating.

After Sanji had returned and attacked Zoro and Franky for hiding the drinks, lunch was over and the crew returned to the deck.

Zoro climbed up the mast into the crow's nest and saw that Luffy was gone.

"He's probably trying to get some food." Zoro said and then sat down to fall asleep.

Down below, Usopp and Chopper had started fishing out of boredom.

"I wonder where Luffy is?" Chopper asked as he held the rod tighly.

"He might be trying to steal food again." Usopp said.

"Probably." Franky said as he joined them.

"I just saw Captain-san go into the kitchen." Robin said from her chair nearby.

"Yep, he's stealing food." Usopp said with a sigh.

"Maybe." Robin said mysteriously.

"What do you mean by maybe, Robin?"

Chopper looked over to Robin who had a small smile on her face.

"Maybe he's there for food, or maybe he's there for something else."

Robin smiled and started to read her book with a sip of coffee.

Franky tilted his head and then his face lit up and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Nami is still in the kitchen." Franky replied.

* * *

In the kitchen, before Robin saw Luffy enter it, Nami had her arms crossed on the table and her head was resting on them. 

She didn't want to go outside in fear that Luffy would be there waiting for her.

She just sat there until she heard the door creak open.

"Hey Nami." Said a cheery voice.

Nami's eyes widened and she gulped.

It was Luffy.

"If you want food, you're too late." Nami said as she continued to stare at the wall.

Luffy nodded and then sat down in front of her.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"You're just sitting here alone though." Luffy said and tilted his head.

"I'm thinking."

"Is thinking like reading?"

Nami frowned and snapped coldly.

"If you have nothing better to do, then go bug somebody else and leave me alone!"

Luffy looked at Nami and then stood up and left without a word.

Nami placed her face on her arms and muttered.

"Why did he have to come? Why not Robin or Sanji?"

Nami felt something touch her cheek and she quickly straightened up and looked over.

There are Luffy with his hand in front of him.

Luffy poked Nami's cheek again and grinned.

"Everyone else is too bored, so they sent me back in here."

Nami narrowed her eyes and asked.

"Really? Or are you just saying that as an excuse?"

"What's an excuse?"

Nami hit her forehead annoyed and stared at Luffy.

"Then just go to your room and wait till we reach the next island."

"I'd rather be here next to you."

Nami blushed lightly and asked.

"What?"

Luffy started mumbling words and then said.

"I-I ment cause since there's nothing to do, I wanted to talk."

Nami stared at Luffy as he sweated a little.

"Whatever." Nami said and put her head back on her arms and continued to look at the wall.

Luffy mimiced her and sighed.

Nami looked over and gave a small smile at Luffy.

Unfortunately for her, Luffy noticed.

"You smiled." He said grinning.

Nami playfully punched him in the head and said.

"Am not."

"You still are."

Nami smiled more and Luffy grinned wider.

"See?" he asked and Nami looked at him.

"Whatever." Nami said and she lifted her head off her arms and got ready to leave when the ship suddenly lurched.

Nami closed her eyes as she fell over and then she felt someone holding her.

Or to be more accurate, someone she was holding.

Nami opened her eyes and blushed deeply.

It had happened again.

Luffy and her were kissing again thanks to the lurch.

Nami backed away and stared at Luffy as he stared back.

"It happened again." Nami said sadly and Luffy tilted his head.

"I thought last time we had hit heads?" Luffy said confused.

"Huh?" Nami said looking up.

Luffy grinned and then said.

"What did we do then?"

Nami blushed deeper as she tried to find the words.

"We… kinda… I think we…" Nami said embarrassed.

Luffy tilted his head and then asked.

"I thought you said we kissed?"

Nami turned from scarlet to crimson again and she punched Luffy harder in the face.

"Did not!"

Luffy grinned from the floor and stated.

"You just did though."

Luffy sat up, brushed dust off of him and stood up.

"I just said that? I did not Luffy."

"Yes you did. You said we kissed again."

"No I didn't."

"Then what did we do?"

"… We hit our heads."

"No we did this." Luffy said and then leaned over and kissed Nami on the lips.

Nami stared wide eyed as Luffy straightened up and grinned.

"We did that right?" he asked again.

Before Nami could reply, Usopp shouted from the deck.

"ISLAND!"

Luffy turned around and raced out of the kitchen while calling behind him.

"Hurry up Nami!"

Nami just stood there blushing as she tried to understand what just happened.

"Luffy kissed me… and this time it wasn't an accident…"

Nami stared after Luffy, and then tried to calm herself down as she walked onto the deck.

In front of them, an island was coming up first.

Nami looked at the island and narrowed her eyes.

"How come there are carved pumpkins outside?"

* * *

**XD Accidents are evil! Or was it on purpose? Anyway, enjoy this Halloween fanfic! More LuNa moments and humor coming soon!**

**Note: If you want to know, next update will be tomorrow, and the last chapter on Halloween! XD**

**Writer's Block has no effect on me so I mainly type most of the story before I post it. XD**

**XD... Okay... I'm back to normal... XD Or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Thousand Sunny was tied down in the nearby pier as its crew looked around.

They saw pumpkins, bats, spider webs, and people carrying costumes.

"What's going on?"

Usopp asked as he saw someone walk by with a fake bolt in his head.

"It seems to be some sort of festival." Robin said calmly.

Luffy grinned and jumped onto the pier and ran toward the closest person.

"Excuse me!" Luffy called out to get the person's attention.

"What is it?" the person turned to face Luffy.

"What's going on?"

"Haven't you ever heard of Halloween?"

"What's that? A disease?"

The man laughed loudly as the rest of the crew approached.

"Halloween is a holiday celebrated of autumn islands all over the Grand Line! It's a day where people like me, dress in costumes and go walking around the town while asking for treats."

The man grinned and Luffy's face lit up.

"Treats?" he asked hungrily.

"Does that mean candy?" Chopper asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yep. The proper thing to do is to knock on someone's door and say 'Trick or treat!' Then the person gives you candy."

Luffy and Chopper's eyes sparkled together as they thought of free candy.

"Hold on! What about a trick?" Usopp asked the person.

"Ah… that. You see it's an old tradition. I don't know much about it though."

The man shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Thank you, Ossan!" Luffy called after him.

"No problem!" the man called back and then said in a quiet voice.

"No problem…"

* * *

The Straw Hats walked through the town as they looked at various costumes, props, and of course… candy.

Nami sighed and quietly muttered.

"This seems to be an easy way to get money."

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were looking at a costume shop as the others walked over.

"Can we go look?"

Chopper looked up at Nami happily and she sighed.

"Fine."

The three of them cheered and ran straight in and started looking more.

"Honestly, those three are such kids." Nami said with another sigh.

The entire crew walked in and decided to look around as well.

Zoro was the least bit happy about this.

"This seems a waste of time." He muttered bitterly as he watched Luffy and Usopp laugh at Chopper when he tried on a werewolf costume.

Sanji had found a costume he liked a little.

"Prince costume, 500 berries. Not bad, I could work with it and make it better though."

Sanji grinned as he took the costume and walked up to the clerk.

Nami turned to face Sanji and shouted at him.

"What are you doing?"

Sanji looked at Nami and his eyes turned into hearts… again.

"I thought since we're here we might as well join in, Nami-san!"

Nami grimaced and looked around to see that everyone else was looking at costumes.

"Fine! But you pay with your own money!"

"Okay, Nami-san!"

Sanji bought the costume as Usopp found the one he wanted.

"It says it's a giant costume. Made to look like one of the Elbaf giants."

Usopp grinned and ran up to the clerk and bought his quickly.

Chopper sighed as he put down another costume that didn't fit him.

"I'll just go as myself. That's good enough, right?"

Luffy grinned and nodded as Chopper walked over to where Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp were waiting for the others.

Franky was next to buy his costume.

He had picked the costume called "Cyborg", which was basically a grey suit with fake buttons and lights on it.

"It comes with a hat too." Franky said grinning as he bought it.

Now only Robin, Luffy, and Nami were left to buy theirs.

Robin smiled and walked toward the others.

"I'll just follow everyone else around. I might wear my old clothes and hat probably." She said with a smile.

Nami grimaced as she secretly watched Luffy continue to look around.

The clerk looked at Luffy and laughed.

"Good sir, I don't think you need to look for a costume!"

Luffy looked over and tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not?"

"The costume you're wearing now is perfect!"

Luffy continued to stare at the clerk in confusion.

Nami sighed and grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him toward the door.

"He thinks that you are wearing a costume that looks like you."

"Why?"

"Honestly Luffy, they think you are not Monkey D. Luffy."

"Their idiots."

Nami sighed and let go of Luffy as they made it outside the shop.

"We only had to buy 3 costumes, that's great!"

"Nami-san, what about you? Aren't you going to dress up?"

Nami looked over at Sanji and said.

"Of course not, there's no money involved in it."

Everyone sweat dropped at Nami as she walked away.

"We also don't need those weird accessories either. We could use some of Usopp's ketchup star as fake blood, which is what he uses it for anyway."

Zoro grinned and whispered to Usopp.

"She seems pretty interested in it though."

Usopp nodded and tried his best not to laugh.

Luffy just stared at Nami for a while until they reached the ship.

"How long until the holiday?"

Chopper asked Robin.

"I had spoken to the clerk at that shop and he said it was tonight."

"Nani!? Tonight!?" Luffy shouted happily.

Robin nodded and more than half the crew cheered.

* * *

Sanji went into his room to prepare his costume, as Usopp did the same.

Franky didn't bother cause he knew it fit anyway.

Luffy was sitting on Sunny's head as Zoro walked up behind him.

"Oi Luffy! Got a moment?"

Luffy turned and said.

"Okay, what is it?"

Zoro frowned and pointed to the deck.

Luffy stepped onto the deck next to Zoro and asked.

"What is it?"

"How's Nami?"

Luffy tilted his head and Zoro laughed.

"Come on, how is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Heh, I saw you this morning in the kitchen."

Luffy tilted his head and Zoro laughed louder.

"I saw Nami trip, and…" Zoro said pausing to see Luffy's reaction.

Luffy's face suddenly turned reddish as he remembered.

"So? She tripped and we hit heads."

"Yeah, but not just heads, and the second time, you didn't even trip."

Zoro said with a smirk.

Luffy grew hot in the face as he tried his best to hide the fact that he was blushing.

Zoro noticed and laughed again.

"Why do you want to know?" Luffy asked quietly.

"Have you told her that you care about her?"

"I do not!"

"Liar. I've seen you stare at her whenever she's not looking or whenever someone isn't watching you."

Luffy silently looked at the deck and Zoro grinned.

"I can't tell her…" Luffy said quietly.

Zoro looked at Luffy and hit him on the back of the head.

"How hard can it be? It's three words, you've said way more."

"…"

Zoro looked at Luffy as Luffy continued to look at the deck.

A few seconds went by and then Zoro stretched his arms and yawned.

"I'm going to go take a nap."

He said and then climbed up into the crow's nest, leaving Luffy down on the deck.

"I…"

Luffy started to say under his breath.

"I what?"

Luffy's head shot up as he recognized the voice that had said it.

He turned his head and saw Nami leaning against the railing looking at him.

Luffy turned his head away and said.

"I was going to say that…"

Nami stared at Luffy waiting as Luffy then turned to face her and said.

"I was going to say that I'm hungry!"

Nami sighed and sadly said.

"Oh… okay…"

Nami turned and walked away with a hint of disappointment.

Luffy watched her leave and then went back to staring at the deck.

* * *

Nami entered her room and leaned against the door.

"_I hoped he was going to say something else." _

Nami thought with a sigh.

She walked over to her deck and crossed her arms on it as she sat down.

She put her put her head on her arms so that nobody could see her face.

Her hand moved as she played with a strand of her hair.

"Why can't I just say how I feel about him?"

Nami asked herself as she continued to hide her face.

"_Luffy…why…why can't I say it?"_

* * *

**See? LuNa! Now with the costumes (and an excellent Monkey D. Luffy costume XD) they are ready for Halloween!**

**See ya tomorrow on... HALLOWEEN!**

**Ja ne... XD**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The night finally came as the Straw Hat pirates got their costumes on.

Zoro, Chopper, Luffy, and Robin were waiting for the others to finish.

Sanji walked out of his room and grinned.

He wore his sunglasses and a white suit with a rose attached to it.

"Hmph, looks just like your other stupid costume."

Zoro said grinning.

"What was that, lettuce head? You wanna get kicked?"

"Do you wanna get cut in half, datboard?"

Sanji and Zoro were about to fight until a door opened and they turned to see Usopp.

Usopp was wearing a viking helmet and a large fake hammer in his right hand.

"BANZAI!" Usopp shouted while waving the hammer in the air.

Luffy and Chopper cheered as Usopp showed off his costume.

Franky walked out of his room and grinned to Usopp.

"Not bad."

Everyone looked at Franky and suddenly laughed.

"Oi Franky! I think the idea of a costume was to be something different?" Zoro said with a smirk.

Franky growled in reply and everyone continued laughing.

Another door opened and Nami walked out.

Everyone turned to her and their jaws dropped.

Nami stared at them in confusion and asked.

"What is it?"

"You said you weren't going to dress up!"

"I figured I might as well."

Nami had a black shirt on that had small white wings attached to the back on it, while she wore a black skirt and her usual shoes.

Sanji's eyes became hearts as he started complimenting Nami's outfit.

Luffy stared at Nami from behind everyone else and grinned.

"_She looks cute."_

Luffy thought happily as Nami smiled.

* * *

The group entered the town and the first person they saw was the man from earlier.

"Ah, so you did decide to dress up?"

Luffy nodded happily and grinned.

"Well then, have a great night." The man said and walked past them.

Robin quietly watched the man walk away.

The man turned around and grinned when he saw Robin watching him.

The man turned back around and walked away finally.

Robin turned around also and smiled as Luffy happily grinned.

"Where to first?"

"How about we just go to any random house?"

"That sounds good."

Zoro grunted from behind and Sanji turned to face him.

"What's the matter? Sad because you don't have a costume to wear?"

Zoro grunted again and said.

"Hmph, you don't need a costume to get treats. Watch."

Zoro walked over to a random house and knocked on the door.

An elderly lady walked out and asked.

"Yes?"

"Give me your candy." Zoro said with an evil glare.

The elderly lady stared at Zoro afraid and then threw a bowl filled with candy onto her step and slammed the door.

Zoro grinned and faced Sanji.

"See?"

"Yeah, you almost scared an old lady to death, Marimo."

"At least I got more than you."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it on!"

Zoro and Sanji ran down the street and started their little race to see who could get the most candy.

Everyone stared at them as they rounded a corner and were out of sight.

"Idiots. I bet you we'll have to go looking for Zoro later."

Nami said sighing.

Robin smiled and then looked at Chopper.

Robin bent down and whispered something in his ear.

Chopper happily nodded and walked over to Nami.

"Can we have partners so we can go a different way?"

Nami looked down at the reindeer and said.

"Okay, I'll go with Rob-"

"I'm going with Doctor-san."

"Okay…then Franky?"

"Going with Usopp."

Franky and Usopp walked down a different street and away from everyone else.

"You mean I'm stuck with Luffy!?"

Robin gave a small smile and said.

"It appears so."

Robin turned and walked down another street with Chopper close behind her.

"We'll meet you back on the ship later!" Chopper called back to Nami.

"Matte! Don't leave leave…me alone with Luffy…"

Nami stared after Robin and Chopper and then at Luffy who was staring at her.

"I bet this was planned out. Zoro must of made it, that's why he challenged Sanji, so Sanji would be away from me."

Nami sighed and Luffy tilted his head.

"Really? I thought Zoro and Sanji were having a race?"

"They are, but Zoro wanted to get Sanji away."

Luffy hit his palm with his fist and said.

"I get it now!"

Nami sighed and then stared at Luffy.

She finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his hat.

"Hey Luffy, where's your hat?"

"Huh? Oh, Robin said to leave Hat on the ship in case something happened."

"I see…"

Nami looked away from Luffy and thought to herself.

"_I bet it was more of Zoro's plan."_

After a few minutes of silence, Luffy suddenly grabbed Nami's arm and ran down the street.

Nami's eyes widened as Luffy pulled her along.

"Slow down Luffy!"

Luffy only grinned and then slowed down as he let go of Nami's hand.

Nami caught up with him and punched him in the head.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

An hour later, Nami and Luffy had two bags filled with candy.

Nami muttered something about Luffy's stomach and Luffy grinned.

"There sure are some nice people here. They gave us all their candy."

"That's only cause you copied what Zoro did!"

"But I didn't know how to do it…"

"Idiot…"

Nami turned her head away from Luffy as they walked along a ledge near the ocean.

Nami looked at the moon and smiled.

"It sure is a nice night."

"…"

Nami turned around to look at Luffy who was silent.

"Luffy?"

Luffy looked at Nami and then said.

"Nami…"

"What?"

"I…think…"

"Hurry up and say it!"

Luffy looked into Nami's eyes and said.

"I like you."

* * *

In town, Zoro was hopelessly lost again.

He had surprisingly six bags of candies and was running around trying to find the ship.

"I probably beat Love Cook for sure. I now have to make sure he doesn't find Luffy and Nami."

Zoro turned down and street and ran down it.

Zoro grinned as he looked forward and saw the ship tied to the pier.

"I actually made it back without any help… that's strange…"

Zoro said as he reached the ship and climbed onto the deck.

A voice suddenly said. "What took you so long?"

Zoro gritted his teeth as he saw Sanji leaning against the mast with six bags filled with candy.

Sanji noticed how many bags Zoro had and narrowed his eyes.

"I guess the race didn't help, so now how about we fight?"

"Gladly."

The two idiots started to fight over the other one's bag of candy as the sound of katana against feet were heard all around.

* * *

Robin and Chopper had found Usopp and Franky and were heading back to the ship.

They each had only two bags of candy but they figured it was worth it to get Nami and Luffy alone.

"That was a great plan." Usopp said happily chewing a lollipop.

"It sure was." Chopper said smiling.

Robin fixed her hat as she smiled.

"I just hope that Mugiwara and Nami haven't been found by Sanji yet." Franky said catiously.

"Cook-san is on the ship." Robin said calmly as they suddenly heard Sanji and Zoro shouting at each other.

"I guess you're right." Usopp said.

The four of them climbed onto the deck as Sanji and Zoro continued to fight over the other's candy.

"Can you guys stop?" Franky said as he placed his bag with Zoro's.

"There. Now Zoro has more." Franky said and Zoro grinned.

"Hmph." Sanji said as reached into his pocket for his lighter.

He lit a cigarette and blew smoke out of his mouth.

"Where's Nami-san?"

"She's probably coming… maybe." Usopp added mysteriously.

Sanji eyed Usopp with narrowed eyes.

Usopp backed away and Sanji said.

"What did you guys do?"

Zoro grinned and they decided to tell Sanji their plan.

"NANI!? To get my Nami-san alone with Luffy!? I will never allow that! Don't worry Nami-san! I'm comi…"

Sanji started to say before Chopper tossed a pill into his open mouth.

"It's a harmless sleeping pill. You should wake up tomorrow at your normal time." Chopper stated as Sanji fell asleep.

Franky and Usopp dragged Sanji into his room and dropped him onto his bed.

Zoro was already asleep and Robin was reading as usual when Usopp and Franky came out of Sanji's room.

Chopper was counting his candy and Usopp and Franky joined him.

"That's the last interference." Franky said grinning and everyone awake smiled.

* * *

Nami stared at Luffy in surprise.

"What?"

"I… I like you, Nami. I like you a lot."

Nami silently stared at Luffy and then looked away.

Luffy continued to stare at her as she then started to walk away.

"Let's go Luffy. I'll need Chopper to check you to see if you're sick or something."

Nami said but what she was thinking was the exact opposite.

"_He likes me! He really likes me! But… I can't tell him that I do or else…"_

Nami's arm was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled toward Luffy by his arm.

"Luffy!"

Nami shouted as Luffy brought her close to him.

"Let me g…"

Nami stared in surprise as Luffy kissed her on the lips.

It wasn't a long one, but Nami still felt her heart beat faster.

"Luffy…"

"Nami… I really do like you."

"I know…"

Luffy let go of Nami and then walked past her.

"Now let's get back so I can show Usopp how much candy I got!"

Nami stared after Luffy and then snapped back into reality and ran after Luffy.

When she caught up with him, she suddenly noticed that he wasn't carrying the bags.

Nami turned around and saw the bags were where Luffy had kissed her.

"Um Luffy… the candy is over there."

"Yeah I know."

"So why aren't you getting it?"

Luffy looked at Nami and grinned.

He stopped walking and so did Nami.

Luffy then leaned in and kissed Nami again.

Nami closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck and started kissing Luffy back.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami's waist tightly as they stood there.

When they stopped kissing, Nami smiled when Luffy whispered in her ear.

"You're my candy."

Nami blushed but she didn't pay any attention to it.

She was too busy holding on to Luffy as they walked to the ship.

(ADD RULER HERE)

When Nami and Luffy got back on the ship, only Robin was still outside.

Robin looked over and smiled at the two.

"Had a good time?"

Nami and Luffy nodded and Robin closed her book and stood up.

"I think I'll go to sleep now. Good night." Robin said.

"Good night." Nami and Luffy said in unison.

Robin entered her room and the two were alone again.

Luffy yawned and sleepily said.

"Do you wanna go to bed too?"

Nami looked at Luffy and shook her head.

"I'd rather stay up a little longer with you."

Luffy grinned as Nami put her arms around Luffy's neck again.

"We probably won't sleep for a while."

Nami said as they leaned closer together.

"Good thing I'm wide awake now."

Nami and Luffy kissed each other as the moon sank lower into the horizon.

Unknown to them, there was someone watching them.

Standing on a roof top, the man that was the one who told them about Halloween was watching the two as they suddenly fell onto the deck with Nami on the top.

"They sure seem happy with their treat…"

The man said as suddenly, from his feet, shadows emerged from the ground and engulfed the man.

The shadows then disappeared and there stood Takai.

"Heh, now for the trick…"

Unfortunately for Takai, it was too late.

Strangely enough, Nami and Luffy had stayed awake all night while holding each other tightly.

The sun appeared and Takai grimaced.

"Never mind…"

Takai disappeared as the two lovers finally stood up and laughed at what they had done all night long.

"That was fun, Nami!" Luffy said happily.

"Uh huh." Nami said as she kissed Luffy again.

* * *

**. Suge! Told ya, LuNa all the way!**

**NR: Happy Halloween! My favorite holiday!**

**Takai: Hey, I thought I'd get a better part.**

**NR: Yeah about that, I cut it.**

**Takai: T.T Why?**

**NR: Cause... it's better this way!**

**Takai: I'll give you five seconds.**

**NR: Gone. (runs away)**

**Note: Takai is one of my OC's and the only one who fits in with Halloween.**

**Now give me your candy. XD**


End file.
